Talk:Lightweight
Question, since this perk influences how fast you can aim after sprinting... does this perk also influence your sprinting speed, your basic running speed, or both? Just wondering. --TNT LotLP 20:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I'm assuming it'll let you move faster, say with a LMG. Where you run slower and sluggish. But with the perk enabled, I think it'll let you move faster with it. No, it increases one speed type, for sure. like, if you have an SMG, you'll run a certain percentage faster than normal, but how much? and does that include sprint? How to get Pro? This article doesnt tell the player how to get Pro?? It only says:"To complete the challenge Lightweight Pro VI, and unlock the emblem, you need to run 250 miles with this perk equipped" Is this the Pro version,or is it the challange that unlocks the Lighweight emblem?? Just claifying.TY Pro and Mastery You have to run 250 miles to get to VI (Mastery). I think it's 30 miles to get the pro. I really wanted to get the title 'Pathfinder' (achieved by getting Lightweight Pro VI). The best way to master this perk is whenever you get a Wasteland map, run around the outside of the map for the whole game. I did this in a Sabotage mode and put on 30 miles. But in the end, patience is the best way to master this perk. 02:32, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Guest : I am baffled by this perk. I cannot get more than a mile per game regardless if the map is large or small. Does the perk measure absolute distance? Do interruptions alter things (you know, like those pests who, for some reason I just cannot fathom, insist on shooting you whilst you are innocently running laps). What I found odd was that in a couple of games I used Marathon without Lightweight in a class and it appeared that I racked up the miles. Once I re-applied Lightweight I got the same dismal and limited results of one mile per game. Sometimes I think IW does not play fair. Anyway, I guess the question for those who finished this challenge is it just a matter of sprinting and only sprinting? Does the distance where I did not spring count? : 22:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : As far as i could tell when doing this perk it was a case of sprinting endlessly, i was on lvl70 4th prestige for a long time sprinting only Serialkiller616 15:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) 250 miles with lightweight I think the elevator in Karachi is the best way because it takes about 2 minutes to sprint 250 miles. It takes a lot longer than two minutes. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen'']] 14:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC) You have abolutely no sense of distance, do you? 250 miles in 2 minutes... sheesh. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 16:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Actually, after elevating in Karachi, there is an area in which the player will fall endlessly. Just holding down the joystick to sprint will cause the player to sprint in place as they fall. In about 5 minutes or so, the player will have fallen 250 miles, and the game will register this as having RUN 250 miles. Jdogy15 01:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) uh i got a question. how does it come lightweight pro in Black Ops will give no falling damage AND Marathon Pro will give no falling damage in Black Ops(sry if i spelled or sayed something wrong)(oops posted somewhere wrong) no where does it say that lightweight pro makes you have no falling damage. Qw3rty! 23:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Pretty weak perk It only boosts your speed by 7% which is weak. If you're using a gun with really low mobility like the M60 Lightweight doesn't seem to compensate much for that at all. But on the other hand, if you're using a weapon with high mobility like an SMG then you don't even need this perk anyway because you're already pretty fast. So what is the point? If your speed were boosted by like 15% then this perk would be decent, but 7% isn't even half of the boost that it should be. It should at least be a 10% boost, because at least then we'd be looking at double digits. That's my 2 cents anyway. 09:59, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Guess we all do this for the pro version. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:13, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I strongly disagree. Lightweight is a key objective perk. Lightweight+Marathon on an SMG means you are guaranteed the ability to get to the B point in Domination first or get a key First Blood spot on S&D. Lightweight isn't intended to be a perk that makes you Sonic the Hedgehog, it gives you the abiltiy to set up at the start of a match just a little bit before everyone else and thus the ability to get a kill when somebody else isn't paying attention. Ebola Zair3 22:11, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You're saying it's a surefire method. But... the other person could just... yaknow. Do the same? TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 00:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Of course, but then you're not at a disadvantage. Ebola Zair3 01:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) The best way to deal with someone using Lightweight/SMG is to use a Sniper Rifle and blow their brains out from all the way across the map. See, you don't need Lightweight to get the First Blood. On certain maps (Array is a good example) the best thing to do is get to the nearest highground with a line of sight on where B would be in domination. Then when the Lightweight/SMG idiots rush in looking for their own first blood, they actually end up becoming the first blood themselves. 09:36, January 4, 2011 (UTC) A player who uses Lightweight with Marathon is going to move around quick, but I guarantee they are going to be frequent victims of Claymores. If I'm going to rush around the map I'd rather use Flak Jacket instead of Lightweight, because even though I'm not as fast this way I don't have to be killed over and over and over and over by claymores. What good is being faster if it means you die more often and then have to start over all the way across the map? If you use Flak Jacket it might take you a tiny bit longer to move across the map, but at least you'll stay alive once you get there. 09:41, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Lightweight is great for objective matches. Just remember, if you're using a full mobility weapon like an SMG, *the enemy cannot catch up to you*. This is especially useful when combined with Marathon Pro in games like CTF, as the only enemies that can catch up to you are other Lightweight/Marathon users armed with light weapons. Same goes for Domination, you can get to an objective faster than anybody else. The falling damage negation makes it even better as you essentially can take any route that is physically possible. It's a very minor bonus (7% move speed), but that adds up quickly. Remember all those times you almost got away but the last bullet killed you? You'd have gotten away if you used Lightweight. Benihana 05:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) why lightweight don't increase 15% faster movement 7% it won't help a lot